sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
McSpidey
McSpidey is a superhero (a parody of Marvel Comics' Spider-man) in the fictional city of Quadropolis. By day he is freelance photographer Peter Pecker. As McSpidey he is also the CEO of McSpideyCo, a worldwide corporation involved in creating a wide-variety of consumer goods. He was also a founding member and leader of a superhero team called The Fantabulous Five. Personal Information Real Name: Peter Pecker Age: Unknown Location: Quadropolis Group Affiliation: New Fantastic 5, McSpideyCo Created: in 1992 by Matthew Forrestall First Appearance: The Adventures of Sprinkles, the Psychotic Moose #1 (1992) ‍Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses TBD Current Era Appearances * "Starfish Boy" #1 (Jan 2017) - a poster showing McSpidey hangs on Ezra Stern's bedroom wall. Character Biography As a promising student, Peter accidentally inhaled a radioactive cobweb which gave him superhuman powers. More to come... Initial Era In the Initial Era, McSpidey first appeared in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 1. He, along with the rest of the New Fantastic 5, a superhero team (all parodies of Marvel Comics characters), tried to stop Sprinkles from blowing up Caplo Asylum. McSpidey dressed similar to Spider-Man but had long fingers (initially). Actually, the next time we see him (in Issue #2, during the same battle) he has regular sized fingers. In that battle, Sprinkles lights him on fire with gasoline and a match. In Issue #7, his origin is hinted at by Jack (who may or may not know that McSpidey is Peter Pecker) who knew Pecker in college as the kid who inhaled the radioactive cobweb. Now, Pecker leads a bunch of reporters to Sprinkles and Jack's cabin. He then, as McSpidey webs up Sprinkles just as he and Jack were about to make a run for it. He blames Sprinkles for ruining his career and his self-esteem, and pulls out an Acne "Blow 'em up Kit" bomb. Sprinkles cuts himself from the webbing and punches McSpidey. The fight gets crazy as a bunch of friends and enemies join in. Later, Sprinkles has McSpidey by the neck. McSpidey's web shooter is clogged. Finally it shoots, but it shoots out some sort of egg. The egg hits Plenisher in the face and seems to be alive and attaches itself to him. Later, Plenisher appears as Caribou. McSpidey flees the cabin, as does everyone else, before the bomb blows up the cabin. McSpidey's costume has changed a little bit, looking more like Spider-Man but with a "Mc" logo on his forehead and on his belt buckle. In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 25, McSpidey appeared and was attacked by Venison and Sprinkles. This was the first meeting of Venison and McSpidey. McSpidey gets pummelled by Venison until he blinds the enemy with his webs. Then Sprinkles takes over, stabbing McSpidey with a knife. Luckily for McSpidey, Venison attacked and mistakenly hit Sprinkles, which caused those two to start fighting. During the melee, McSpidey is able to escape. Also in that issue, Venison's origin is told. His real name is John Deer, and he was a reporter for the Daily Gonad. He had the scoop on a big story ("Elvis Lives") but McSpidey proved him wrong (by digging up Elvis's grave), and Deer got fired. To make matters worse, the photographer Peter Pecker sold Deer's story to the National Wonderer for good money. Deer planned revenge on both Pecker and McSpidey. Deer continues with a story of McSpidey trying to perfect a web formula, and used pieces of alien deer carrion. The webs became alive and revolted on McSpidey. The alien web left McSpidey in search of someone with hatred for him, and found Deer. The webs gave Deer strength and powers, and they together became Venison. The webs also told Venison that Peter Pecker is McSpidey, which he shared with Sprinkles. Later, in Vigilante Comics Presents Number 3, McSpidey is recapping his day where he fought Dr. Crocopus, Crayon the Hunter, and Elector. He swings by his Aunt Jemima's house to taste her pancakes and his Uncle Ben's rice, but when he arrives (as Peter), Aunt Jemima tells him he has a visitor - John Deer. Peter is unaware that he is Venison, that is, until Deer walks him outside and transforms into the villain. Peter then dresses as McSpidey and Venison punches him, grabs him, snaps his back, smashes his head into a building, and drops him into the trash. Then Venison jumps down and is about to beat on him some more. That story never got continued, as issue #3 was the last of that series. McSpidey appears in the "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" comic strip (which only had one installment). He is swinging high above Northwater Woods and his McSpidey sense is tickling, signaling danger. McSpidey was part of the Enemies Galore storyline in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Numbers 31-34. Malice finds him playing cards with That Bike Dude and Wolverspleen, and telepathically commands them to kill Sprinkles. They go to the woods and find Sprinkles and Jack's cabin and attack them. McSpidey goes after Jack, spraying him in the face with webbing. After Sprinkles transforms uncontrollably into the moose monster and defeats the rest of the villains, Jack kicks McSpidey in the neck, incapacitating him. This appearance by McSpidey premieres another costume change for him, reversing the red webs and blue sections of Spider-Man's costume. In "Pocket Villains" Number 1 (1996), McSpidey confronts Captain Nutso and Spunky as they try to rob Deep Pockets Bank. McSpidey has a different costume, with a web design and with a "Mc" on it. Nutso incapacitates McSpidey with one of his homemade tasers and the villains escape. They then drive off with the money, with plans of building a new lab and new weapons and hiring new cronies. Later, McSpidey shows up in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 13 as he is coordinating an attack (with Boner and Weaseline) on Sprinkles, Jack, and Ex-Officer Smith. His look has been changed again, to stray from the Spider-Man look. Digital Era During the Digital Era, McSpidey's main focus is running his company McSpideyCo as its CEO. McSpidey has been out of the crime-fighting business for some time, running the day-to-day business of his company, but his company's profits decline along with his popularity. Since his company's bottom line is dependent on his fame, he uses his wealth and influence (and secret identity as Peter Pecker, reporter for the Daily Gonad) to set up rigged battles with super villains. McSpidey's look changed once again to further distance himself from the influence of a Spider-Man design. Category:Hero Category:Sprinkles enemy